Resident Evil - Operation Eagle Hills
by JoshiiInserra
Summary: After the events of Raccoon City, the survivors from Eagle Hills try to adjust to the fallout of the incident. Hunk & Nikolai face off in their final mission against each other, Sam leads a new S.T.A.R.S team into a dangerous mission into the Eagle Hills Umbrella facility and Shauna comes to terms with her pregnancy. Evil is always around, the question is...When will it hit?
1. Prologue

From: Chairman Telford  
Subject: High Priority Mission  
Date: January 1st 1999 07:00  
To: Agent Hunk

 _To Agent Hunk.  
_ I _have a mission for you  
Its up to you to decide whether or not to accept but i have sent the same message to another survivor of Raccoon City, you might know him as Nikolai Zinoviev, i hear you two have quite the history as rivals.  
This mission is a high priority and i need the best men for the job and as you are known as the Grim Reaper, i think this mission is straight up your ally.  
Your mission includes hunting down and bring Former S.T.A.R.S Officer Joshua Inserra also know as Project Josh to Umbrella and Project Tori back to the Umbrella facility here in Eagle Hills, pretty simple if i say so myself.  
These two have been tested on and have a new version of the T-Virus running through their bloodstream which has given their normal abilities extra power. Better smell, better eyesight, enhanced strength and the ability to take more pain than what a normal human being would take.  
Please accept this offer as there is a good pay check for you and the chance to watch both of them fight multiple BOWs in the testing facility._

 _Chairman Telford of the Umbrella Corporation branch in Australia_

From: Agent Hunk  
Subject: Accept  
Date: 1st of January 1999 07:06  
To: Chairman Telford

 _Accepted, Nikolai couldn't get the job done in Raccoon City so why would he be able to in Eagle Hills? I will see you soon._

Agent Hunk (Grim Reaper)

From: Chairman Telford  
Subject: High Priority Mission  
Date: January 1st 1999 07:00  
To: Nikolai Zinoviev

 _To Nikolai Zinoviev.  
_ I _have a mission for you  
Its up to you to decide whether or not to accept but i have sent the same message to another survivor of Raccoon City, you might know him as The Grim Reaper Hunk, i hear you two have quite the history as rivals.  
This mission is a high priority and i need the best men for the job and as you are the only watchdog that survived Raccoon City, i think this mission is straight up your ally.  
Your mission includes hunting down and bring Former S.T.A.R.S Officer Joshua Inserra also know as Project Josh to Umbrella and Project Tori back to the Umbrella facility here in Eagle Hills, pretty simple if i say so myself.  
These two have been tested on and have a new version of the T-Virus running through their bloodstream which has given their normal abilities extra power. Better smell, better eyesight, enhanced strength and the ability to take more pain than what a normal human being would take.  
Please accept this offer as there is a good pay check for you and the chance to watch both of them fight multiple BOWs in the testing facility._

 _Chairman Telford of the Umbrella Corporation branch in Australia_

From: Nikolai Zinoviev  
Subject: Ha! Hunk!  
Date: January 1st 1999 07:07  
To: Chairman Telford

 _I will be there in the next couple of days, i always accept a pay check and a chance to prove i'm better than Hunk._

 _Nikolai Zinoviev_


	2. Chapter 1

Shauna and Tori walk through the aisles of best and less in Eagle Hills major shopping hall, months had passed since The Raccoon City Incident and finding out she was pregnant. The months had been horrible, in and out of therapy since December. She never told the story of Raccoon City but instead told the story of how the father of her child risked his life to save people and he perished in gunfire. She wasn't given any medication due to the life growing inside her but she had Tori living with her and at her beck and calling.  
Shauna stopped at a blue baby jumpsuit and picked it up, the thought of having this child without Josh hurt her deeply but knew there wasn't much she could do about it, he was lost and killed along with everything else in Raccoon City.  
"Are you okay?" Tori asks as she watches Shauna get lost in her thoughts  
"Yes! oh god yes!"  
"Shauna?" Tori questions  
Shauna places the jumpsuit back and puts her hand on her stomach which has formed a baby bump under her orange tank top.  
"Tori, its the same as always, i should be doing this with Josh not with you, no offence"  
"I know, i have no idea what to do!" Tori responds  
"You have done enough and i'm grateful! Nothing will feel the emptiness i feel though...Come on lets grab some lunch!"

Tori walks with Shauna down to the food court and order some food for lunch, Tori knows Shauna is hurt inside but knows she can't do anything about it. The thought of a sister day out crossed her mind but Kira was off with the new Eagle Hills S.T.A.R.S team in a mission to an Umbrella facility in Eagle Hills. The fact Umbrella was still running made Tori's blood boil! If the S.T.A.R.S team could successfully expose Umbrella like Kira hoped, Umbrella should be finished. The cover up by Umbrella after Raccoon City shocked the Eagle Hills completely, Shauna especially, she cried for hours no retribution would be coming after what they did to Josh and the rest of their group who sacrificed their lives so they could get out.  
The waitress comes over with to glasses full of water and to boxes of hot chips, she places them on the table and looks over at Shauna and notices the baby bump.  
"i feel bad for asking this but how far along are you?" The waitress asks  
Shauna smiles to tell her its fine to ask and responds to her  
"The date is the 30th of January so about 4 months"  
"Well congratulations! Enjoy the food" The waitress replies  
She goes to walk way but Tori stops her.  
"Can i get some Sauce...Laura?" She asks as she reads her name tag.  
Laura nods back and hurries off. Tori looks over to see Shauna once again looking at her baby bump, the feelings of sympathy wash over her, but she knows Shauna would kill her for feeling like that. Shauna always thought she was strong and could pull it off when she wanted to but deep down she was slowly getting eaten away by the loss of someone she loved someone and now a baby to remind her everyday that his gone.  
Laura returns quickly with the sauce and hurries off again to take someones order at the next table.  
"She was nice" trying to start conversation  
"she seems really shy, no idea why she is a waitress" Shauna replies  
Tori doesn't reply, instead starts eating her chips and looking around the complex, her thoughts now focused on the events in Raccoon City, it hadn't been easy for her to adjust either. Her older sister having baby, meaning she will be an aunty and her younger sister infiltrating an Umbrella facility with her life on the line.

Shauna finishes the last of her chips and water, she glances at the time.  
"2pm, we better get home"  
Tori looks up shoving the rest of her chips on her mouth so she doesn't waste any and nods. Shauna begins to stand up before her eyes wonder to man walking through the complex, his face is hidden and his dressed in all black. He reminded her of Vector of Umbrellas USS Delta Team in Raccoon City. The man glanced over to her, his stare stayed on her for a couple of seconds before he looked behind him and continued hurried off. The man sent shivers up her spine, her thoughts running wild with who he could be, a homeless man? A wanderer? A Umbrella operative? Her eyes wonder onto another man who is dressed up in a military uniform, his short grey hair matched the rest of his body and thats when she sees the logo. He turns his back as he looks around the complex revealing the Umbrella logo on his back, when he turns his face is clear.  
"Tori!" Shauna whispers  
Tori looks at Shauna and follows her gaze to the Umbrella officer, who is now staring at the both of them, he gives them a half smile. A smile of evil and Shauna knew who he was, the man who was after Brendan at the St Michaels Clock Tower and the man who held Brendan hostage just before the bloodbath and gunfire at the train yard in Raccoon City. He breaks his stare and follows in the direction of the earlier man.  
"What the hell is he doing here!?" Tori says freaked out  
"i have no idea! i have a feeling we aren't safe Tori"  
Shauna grabs Tori by the arm and they walk off not knowing they were being watched by another Umbrella Agent.


	3. Chapter 2

Nikolai walks out into the car park scanning everyone walking in and out of the complex, cars leaving and pulling in but nothing  
"Where did you go my friend?" He mutters to himself.  
He walks towards the loading bay, where a truck is parked, he draws his gun from it holster and walks around to the back of the truck, slowly placing his hand on the metal bar and pulling the trucks doors open.  
"Nothing!" he says lowering his gun back into the holster. He takes a step back and back into something edging into his lower back, he freezes knowing to well what was pushed up against his lower back.  
"Why are you following me?" a voice from behind asks  
Nikolai Smiles to the thoughts of completing his mission before Hunk could even get close.  
"Just following orders" he replies swinging around and pushing the gun upwards so it was facing the air, he tries to wriggle it out of the mans hand but is stop when a sharp pain enters he groined. He drops to his knees with one hand hitting the road and the other clutching his groined.  
"Cunt" Nikolai remarks as he looks up at the man, his face is covered by a mask, it resembles the mask of Vector had in Raccoon City but instead of glowing blue it glowed yellow but thats all he saw as a few seconds later he feels another sharp pain in the back of his head and his out like a light.

Hunk stood over Nikolai's non responsive body and laughs inside his helmet, the man in front of him didn't seemed phased by what just unfolded before his eyes.  
"You have got to be kidding me right?" The man says placing his hand on his head and shaking it in disgust  
"what?"  
"there are two of you after me?" The man asked  
"dont flatter yourself, not just you"  
"Thank god i was hoping i didn't have all the fun killing you both" The man laughs  
Hunk pulls his rifle up at him, a clear shot between the eyes if he pulls the trigger but he doesn't. He thinks to himself on how easy it will be to kill him and wants a challenge, Nikolai was knocked out in front of him, he knew it was way to easy.  
"You could pull the trigger? collect that amazing pay check from Umbrella" The man hissed  
Hunk knew what he said was true, an easy mission and he proves that his better than Nikolai, proves that his one of the best USS soldier in Umbrella if not THE best.  
"If you choose to shoot, you can deal with the consequence of killing me in front of the bystanders" The man informs Hunk.  
He looks behind him to see people from the parking lot looking at him with his riffle pointed at the man and to them is most likely innocent. He knew if he shot the man he would be in a lot of trouble with Umbrella, another mess for them to clean up and a possible release from the corporation.  
Hunk turns around and the man is gone, the distraction was long enough for him to get away but Hunk wasn't worried, the challenge continues and below him Nikolai began to stir from his unwelcome sleep. He walks away from Nikolai, nods to the bystanders and walks away.

The man runs across the train tracks after climbing the fence thats around the Eagle Hills shopping complex, he jumped onto the fence separating the tracks from the petrol station, he ran across the dirt path and onto the concrete road behind the petrol station. He glances behind him to see if the men followed him, but there was no sigh of them. He turned his head back to the road when a black 4 wheel drive spun around the corner and stopped right in front of him and the passenger side door opened in front of him revealing a girl who had just returned to her drivers seat after opening the door. Her hair was long and black, her mouth was pieced with to rings on her bottom lip, black eyeliner was applied to her eyes and a black necklace around her neck that looked a lot tighter that what it should be.  
"Get in!" She yells  
He doesn't hesitate, the two Umbrella officers could still be after him and she was offering help, why would he refuse? Once he was in she took off, slamming the pedal to the floor as they wizzed out of the petrol station and onto the main road, weaving in and out between cars.  
"So who are you?" The man questions  
her eyes still glued to the road and the car moving to side to side she reaches into her pocket and throws him a booklet.  
"My name is Tayla, former Umbrella worker and now your partner"  
"Partner?"  
"Friend, assistance, whatever you want to call me, we have the same goal"  
"and that is?"  
"Take down Umbrella"  
She continues her drive, now at a slower pace as they were on a one way road and heading out of Eagle hills  
"So where are we going?" He asks  
"somewhere safe, you need to understand that Nikolai and Hunk are not the only ones after you" She informs him  
"how do you know this?"  
"an email was sent out to 5 Umbrella agents, i was one of them. After i found out what happened in Raccoon City i was against the whole idea and disgusted by Umbrella" Tayla explains  
"So we have Nikolai, Hunk and?"  
"Agent Bertha, who somehow managed to survive a fatal gunshot to the stomach and Shara... my own sister" She replied  
"Bertha? Shit!"  
"You know her?" Tayla asks  
"bit of a history"  
"I see"  
"Your own sister though? thats rough"  
"you do what you have to" She replies as she stops the car in front of a wooden cabin surrounded by multiple trees and bushes.


	4. Chapter 3

Kira sits in the back of the van along with Party Girl, Vector, Spectre & Harley as they head off to the Umbrella facility. She pulled out the layout of the plan and read through it.  
\- Get into the facility unnoticed  
\- Get all information to nail Umbrella  
\- If we come across any of Umbrella's freakish experiments. Eliminate them  
\- Get out and expose Umbrella  
It was simple, but this was Umbrella they were heading into battle with, it was going to be a lot harder and they had no idea what was down there in the Umbrella facility. The van comes to a halt and the sound of a door opening and closing, then footsteps on gravel and the back door of the van opening. Sam stood there looking at them, his face told the story. He was ready to bring Umbrella down but was also worried about the mission in general. Everyone on the team was putting their lives on the line to simply take down Umbrella after Raccoon City.  
Kira jumped out of the van, readying her rifle and they moved out among the trees in front of them.

Sam was in front of the team, scanning the woodland area as they made there way slowly to the abandon university. a few more metres and they would be out of the woods and onto the university campus. Sam stops, raising his arm and the rest of the team stops and point their riffles up. Sam scans the area, sensing something is off and weird about the situation they are in. The sound hits the air, a guss of wind flies past his face and the sound of a body hits the ground.

Clutching at the new bullet hole i his arm, Harley drags himself over to a nearby tree to take cover from the onslaught of bullets spraying the air. he looks to his left to see Party Girl firing into the air, she turns back behind a tree and looks over at him, giving him a look of concern, he replies with a thumbs up, indicating that he is okay and she nods in repsonse. The sound of a lady yelling "Halt and all the sound of gunfire ceased. Harley proped himself against the tree and used it to help himself up, standing up and looking around the tree.

The girl emerges out of the trees and stood there with her gun held high and her eyes trained on the S.T.A.R.S. team infront of her. Vector walked out from behind the tree he was standing behind with his rifle pointed straight at her. The rest of the team watched on as they glared at each other, waiting for one of them to make a move.  
"Drop your gun Vector" She commands  
Vector stands his ground, not taking her her commands into consideration.  
"Who are you"  
She cocks her head and lowers her gun, the men behind her dressed in black clothing and armour with the Umbrella logo on the side of their uniforms keep their guns raised.  
"Me? What makes you think you should be asking questions" She responds  
"The fact that your dealing with 6 trained special op officers, who could take your team down in a matter of seconds"  
"You dont think my men are trained?" She chuckles  
"I know your men arnt trained to the level that myself and the rest of this team are"  
"Im surprised you rememeber this"  
"Well when you work for an evil corperation for a couple of years you pick up on some stuff"  
"your not the only one who has information on the opposing team"  
"Like you know shit about us"  
"Former USS Delta Team Vector, entered Raccoon City under commands of Umbrella Command, the same goes from Officer Spectre. You both turned on your team because you found out the truth. Harley & Party Girl, both apart of the Goverments Echo Six team sent in to rescue any survivours and gain any information on Umbrellas involvment if possible. Officer Baldwin, first name Kira entered Raccoon City after hearing that her sister had gone missing, ended up in the middle of the disaster, met up with former RPD offcier Brendan Mason and they joined up with S.T.A.R.S memebers Inserra and Agius. Offcier Inserra, Sam, the father of Joshua Inserra, the rescuer of the survivours due to coming into the city via helicopter. So you see i know alot more than what you think Vector"  
Vector stands there, gun still raised, his thoughts wondering what to do next. He could shoot the bitch, but who was she? he had never heard about her or seen a picture, but then again he didnt even know about Umbrella branching out to Australia, let alone Eagle Hills.  
"So since you know who we are, who are you?" Vector asks  
"your worst nightmare" She replies turning around and walking away, signaling her officers.  
"So cliche" Vector says pulling the trigger before any of the officers could fire first. he hits the closest one in the head and bullets begin to fill the air once again, but its over in a shorter time as the new S.T.A.R.S team vanquised the girls squad in seconds.  
"Piece of cake" Spectre comments walking over and patting Vector on the shoulder  
"As long as its chocolate"  
"Your a funny guy, you know that yes?" Spectre replies


	5. Chapter 4

A man sits across from Brendan with a pen in his right hand, glasses on and a notepand resting on his lap. Brendan sits there for the 7th week in a row. Every week he would go to the same community health centre, wait the same amount of time until his name would called, sit in the same room with the same man across from him now.  
"Now Brendan, i think we are making progress with these nightmares and the constant paranoia" The man says picking up his notebook with his left hand.  
"Is that your personal observation or your proffesional observation?" Brendan replies  
"Proffesional, your nightmares have gone down from everynight to a couple of times a week and you have left the safty of your home to go out and do everyday things without the thought of being attacked by someone"  
"Or something"  
"You keep saying that, but since we started these sessions, you have never told me what happened"  
"I told you, i survived Raccoon City"  
"Yes the plague that killed most of the city"  
"Killed and brought them back to life"  
"Brendan, its just your imagination, zombies are not reality"  
"You say that like im insane"  
"Your not insane, your just...Troubled"  
"You know what is troubled doctor? The fact that im in here because of a fucked up situation, where the dead came back to life and started eating other people, mutants walked the street hunting and killing, watching friends being killed by an evil corperation that somehow covered their tracks"  
"Are you talking about Umbrella Brendan?"  
"Damn right im talking about Umbrella"  
"We have spoken about this, there was no evidence to implicate Umbrella as a suspect, plus they are the ones putting medications and cures of pharmacy shelves in alot of places"  
"No offence doctor, but were you in Raccoon City?"  
"No"  
"Did you watch as a man working for Umbrella shoot your friend, a work partner in the head after she turned. Did you fly away watching your best mate fight off a creature that was hunting him down?"  
"No"  
"Exactly, you know nothing about what happened"  
"I cant when it didnt happen Brendan"  
"Doctor, Umbrella is a fucked up corperation doing experiments on humans, animals and god knows what else! I work as a police officer at Eagle Hills Police Depeartment and we have mutiple reports of missing people. its similair to what happened in Raccoon City, except the fact that the victim got their flesh torn off them by cannibals that were later revealved to be Umbrella experiments that had been let loose from their facility in the Arkly Mountains"  
"Are you saying, we might have an outbreak to Raccoon City?"  
"No, Umbrella wouldnt be stupid twice. Im saying Umbrella are conducting experiments here... in Eagle Hills"  
The doctor shakes his head and scribbles on his notepad. He then reaches behind him and grabs another piece of paper and begins to write on it.  
"Im prescribing these, it will clear your mind and help with the nightmares" The Doctor says  
Brendan roles his eyes, but nods in agreement. He knew the doctor wasnt believeing him, he didnt need medication, Brendan needed retribution for his fallen friends and to destroy Umbrella so no more lives were lost to the horrible creations they had created. The Doctor hands him the Prescription and Brendan walks to the door, opening it slowly before turning to the doctor and asking a question straight out.  
"Are you involved with Umbrella in any way doctor?"  
The doctor takes off his glasses and looks at him, he places his glasses on top of his notepad.  
"No, im a psych, i do my job because i care about people, they offered me a job, but i turned it down, i have people i care about at this community centre and i plan on sticking by those people" He replied  
Brendan nods and walks out the door and out of the community centre into the nice warm weather of Eagle Hills.

Tayla sits at the table in the middle of the cabins kitchen, across from her is the man she had just rescued from 2 of the Umbrellas henchman. She knows who he is and what Umbrella has done, she also knows him from high school, she use to admire him from affar. He seemed nice, always made people laugh and smile, he never frowned and always smiled himself. She never had the nerve to go up to him though.  
"Want to explain anymore to me?" He asks  
She takes another sip of her coffee that sit besides her left arm and begins to speak.  
"You need to get out of town as soon as we are done hear, get as far away as you can, Umbrella is on the hunt, you are one of their prey. Get out and stay low"  
"What makes you think i will just leave?" He asks concerned  
"Because its the best thing for you and your loved ones"  
"Where would i go?"  
"Up north, ill come to you once everything here is sorted out"  
"how will you know where i am?"  
"I have my ways"  
"Are you always in command?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Demanding all the time"  
Tayla ponders on the thought, her last relationshion didnt work because her partner told her he felt clustered, like her was in a cage. Worried about everything he did because he didnt want to face her reaction.  
"Sadly" She replies bowing her head down and looking straight at her cup of coffee.  
"Let me guess, he left you because he was worried about every move he made?"  
"how did you know that?" She asks shooting a look at him  
"Your face tells the story, every heard the saying one picture can say a thousand words?"  
"yes"  
"Your face is a piece of art. A picture. It has a thousand words too"  
Tayla looks at him, understanding what he said and smiling, no one has every figured her out like that, not even a girl. She smiles to the thought but dismisses it straight away!  
"you should leave, get far away as you can" Tayla instructs as she stands up.  
"and you?" The man asks standing up  
"Ill deal with Umbrella" 


	6. Chapter 5

The S.T.A.R.S. team walks up the white concrete stairs leading to the main entrance of the former university. Sam grabs hold of the handle and swings the door open with his rifle pointed up and straight ahead of him, he slowly walks into the main hall of the place, whats looks like the reciption desk but is now missing chunks and old posters dangle from still stuck in thumbtacks.  
"I thought we were going to use the back entrance?" Spectre asks  
Sam looks around the area before lowering his weapon.  
"We have already be noticed, so change of plans"  
"And those plans are?" Party Girl asks  
"we find the entrance into the lab and dont get caught..." Sam is cut off as the sound of metal hits the ground and in second smoke hits the room. Multiple people enter the rooms through openings and Sam is soon face to face with the girl from the previous encounter.  
"Got you" She says as she pistol whips Sam, knocking him out.

Kira shoots up, the wetness all over her body shoots her from asleep to awake. she looks up at the sky and feels the droplets of rain hit her face. She looks around the ground a noticed her rifle, her hand gun and her knife with a 2 boxes of ammo infront of her, one for box for the rifle and one box for the handgun. She crawls over to them picking the knife up and placing it in the holster, she does the same with the handgun, she grabs the ammo clips from the boxes and places them in her pockets and lastly picks up her assult rifle. She stands up and looks around the place, shock and fear flow through her body as she looks up at the the rusty gate infront of her, she turns around and looks at the green doors now in front of her, with hesitation she looks up and her worst fears come true.  
Above her and the green set of doors is a sign. 'RPD'  
"No" Kira mutters as she shakes her head.  
She looks over to the garden off to the left of the main entrace, watching as the rest of the team arrives.  
"I thought id never lay eyes on this city again" Spectre remarks  
"The destroyed it! along with the infection!" Party Girl agressivly says  
Kira looks around and notices that their is nothing different about the place, except there is no groans of the undead, no unholy screams, nothing but the sound of rain hitting the floor and their bodies.  
She walks over to the gates to open them but they are are tightly shut and locked.  
"Its locked"  
"Who would lock the gate?" Harley asks  
"Someone might be inside the station" Sam suggests  
Before they could process that they were infact back in Raccoon City, the sound of a voice echoes throughout the city, a mans voice.  
"You might of been able to outsmart Doctor Birkin and Chairman Wesker but not me!" The voice laughs  
The team stand there, not understanding what is taking place before them.  
"The Gate is locked due to thats the door out of this certain part of the training facility" he contiued  
"Training facility?" Sam yells  
"Yes! You are in the Umbrella training facility underneath your precious Eagle Hills. Your plans didnt go as planned but you still made it into the facility, so give yourself a pat on the back" He laughs again  
"Who are you?" Vector asks  
"Who am i? Vector you should know better! They now call me Chairman Telford, the leader of the Umbrella Corperation in Australia. Such a high honor if you ask me!" He says smoothly  
"Why are we here?" Vector asks again  
Kira has a bad feeling about the situation they are in, was it a mistake joining the team on this mission? She should of know better than to think it be as easy as what they had planned. The thought of her dying here made he skin creep  
"Your here to die Vector! You and the rest of your stupid team are a thorn in Umbrellas side and its time to take the the thorn out! What better way than to have you go up against some of Umbrellas greatest experiments in this 4 part training excisise" He infroms the group  
"How do we survive?" Vector asks  
The voice chuckles for a couple of seconds before clearing his voice and answering  
"Even though you wont survive. There are doors that are unlocked if your lucky enough to esacape each part"  
"What does each part include?" Vector asks again  
"In this part, your inside the Raccoon City Police Department. Inside though is the fabulous Umbrella creations called the lickers"  
"those fuckers" Spectre mutters in disgust  
"If you somehow get past them and make your way to the underground garage you will make your way into the 2nd part which will be inside the famous St Michaels clock tower, crawling with large 8 legged spider, who may i say are in breeding season, but if you manage to get past them and out the back door that leads to the hospital you will find yourself in part 3. More intense a group of hunter and a horde of T-Virus carriers await in a recreation of the hospital, the only way out of that is if you succesfully kill all the hunters and all the T-Virus carriers and then finally walking into the gates of Raccoon City park will lead to an unknown location with an unknown creation! Can't spoil everything can i! so enjoy and rememeber to have fun and enjoy your stay" The intercom he was speaking through turns off and the sound of rain is the only thing heard. Kira walks over to the green doors, pushing them open and walking inside. She knew the only way out was fighting through the testing facility and she wanted to get it over and done with.


	7. Chapter 6

Telford sat in his chair, proud of what he had done, his plans for revenge slowly coming together and maybe, just maybe he could climb more of the Umbrella food chain! His plans to catch Tori & Josh was in progress and after finding out that their 3rd project is in the area aswell, he could knock 3 of them out! his pited 4 of Umbrellas top trained soldiers against each other. Hunk one of Umbrellas most loyal soldiers, the only one who usaully comes out of mission alive, could it be the same for this mission? he takes out 3 people Telford counts as a threat to his position and his roadblock to his way to the top. Nikolai, easy enough to convince, you feed his ego, he basically becomes your dog, his ongoing feud with Hunk makes things intresting. Bertha, how she survived is beyond him, but she was in it only for revenge and revenge is the best feeling to have to get the job done and then the wild card 'The Fallen Angel' The name Shara had been dubbed by Umbrella soldiers during training classes, why she was named this Telford had no idea but he knew she was good and was perfect for the job.

Bertha walks up to the front door of an 2 story house and knocks on the door loudly. A shadow appears from the light and its coming towards the door, the door unlocks and opens. Tori begins to ask who it is before realising. She slams the door shut in Berthas face and locks it.  
"Stupid girl" Bertha grins as she opens the wire door and begins to kick against the main wodden door.  
The door breaks open from the 4th kick she delivers to it, she walks inside and looks around, it looks like a normal house but there is no sigh of Tori. She continues to look around and noticed a staircase.  
"Traped youself"  
The sound of a car screech is hear in the street but Bertha takes no notice to it, it would take the police longer to get to the house, so she wasnt worried. She slowly creeps up the stairs and there are 2 rooms on either side, she walks into the first one and its a good choice, standing close to the window is Tori.  
She is scared and frightened, she looks pale like she has just seen a ghost.  
"Your meant to be dead!" Tori yells  
"The devil can never be killed"  
"We left you for dead! Like you deserved!" Tori yells again  
"Thats where you went wrong girlie"  
Bertha slowly begins to walk towards her, her hand moving down her waste and to the tip of her knife, she slides it out as she continues.  
"Im going to kill you nice and slowly"  
Tori doesnt move, to fightened to fight back. Bertha is a few feet away when a noise of stairs creeking is heard, Bertha turns around to a kick to the mid section and punch to the face.  
"Run! My car is parked out front!" The voice commands. Bertha picks up that its a female voice, a voice she reconizes.  
She begins to get up, but is once again kicked in the mid section.  
"i have the nerve to kill you right now, but this is your warning, your chance to back the fuck off and resigh from your job" The female voice says  
Bertha picks up on the voice and smiles.  
"The Fallen Angel?"  
"No, Im the Angel of Life, the one that just spared your sorry excuse of a life, back off or you will die and ill give Tori the satisfaction of killing you for good" The voice says before leaving the room.  
Betha lays on her back and looks at the roof, she wasnt going anywhere, but she knew who it was, the sister of The Fallen Angel, Former Umbrella Officer Tayla.

Tayla jumps into the drivers seat of the car and drives off as soon as the engine roars. Tayla sits there and answers all the questions Tori asks about Bertha and waht is going on but Tayla wants to get down to buisness.  
"Where is your sister?"  
"Why?" Tori replies  
"Where is she?"  
"Our mothers" Tori again replies  
Tori also gives her the adress and in a matter of minuites they arrive infront of Tori's mothers house. They jump out of the car and walk over to the front door. Tori knocks and her mother answers  
"Tori! What are you doing here?" She asks  
"I need to see Shauna" Tori replies  
"ill grab her for you" Her mother responds and leaves.  
Quite talking could be heard and in moments Shauna arrives and steps outside.  
"What do you need?" Shauna asks and then looks over to Tayla  
"and who is this?" She continues  
"Im not here to play whose who or play games, my name is Tayla, i used to work for Umbrella"  
"So your scum?" Shauna replies grinding her teeth in anger  
"Shauna, she saved my life give her a chance" Tori asks  
"Saved your life?" Shauna responds, worry cover her face like chickenpoxs  
"Tori is being hunted down by Umbrella, along with another man and Josh"  
"Josh is dead" Shauna argues  
"No, he is very much alive, i havnt been able to find him though"  
"Your lying!" Shauna yells  
"Shauna, im going to dismiss your temper due to your mood swings caued by that unborn child but Josh is very much alive, plus i saved your sister life, your not wanted only Tori and Josh are, but if you get in the way yourself and your baby will be in harms way and i dont want that"  
"So what do we do?" Shauna asks, her tone now softer and calmer.  
"Tori needs to get out of Eagle Hills before its to late"  
Tori's face sinks, her life is in danger and she seem to have no idea why.  
"Say your goodbyes and ill wait for you in the car"  
Tayla nods and walks back to her car, jumping in and closing the door, she sits in the drivers seat and thinks.  
 _2 out of 3 projects have been found, but where is Josh? Where the fuck are you!?_


	8. Chapter 7

Vector swings around the corner and fires 4 bullets into the distance, knocking 2 lickers off the ceiling and 1 off each side of the wall. The rest of the team follows. They make their was to stairs leading underneath the station. A right turn and a door and they will be out of here.  
Their travels havnt been as bad as they thought, they took down a couple of lickers in the main hall, some more in the dectective room and a few in random corridors they went through. They all reached the bottom the stairs and turned right, the 1st part was almost over but it seemed to easy to Vector and thats when the click was heard. The small click of a door and Vector knew trouble was on its way. Around the corner on the otherside of the long corrider came lickers, not 1 or 2 or 5, mutiple! Like a herd of cattle. Party Girl & Harley begin to fire with the rifles, spraying them with bullets as they team fleed to the Garage door. Spectre reaches the door first, swing it open and letting Sam & Kira get inside first, followed by Vector, Harley & Party girl are last through and Spectre closes the door, slamming it shut behind him. The clang of the lickers hitting the door echoed through the room and the door wouldnt hold for much longer.  
"Now thats what i call a shit storm" Harley Jokes  
Vector walks over to the shutter blocking off entry and exits to and from the garage via car. He pressed a button the keycard lock and it begins to open. They all walk under it as it goes up and Vector does the same thing shutting it instantly. They run up the car tunnel and to another set of doors. They check their ammunition and get ready to open the door.

Telford sit in the looking station, just watching what had just happened in testing grid one, he smiles knowing they wont be around for long. A woman stand behind him, the same woman who ambushed the S.T.A.R.S. team twice.  
"Agent Daniels, please come sit on my lap"  
She responds and moves straight to his lap, planting a kiss on his lips and they both smile.  
"You made the right choice"  
"Ha! you were my only choice, Josh was never going to get me honey" Agent Daniels responds  
"Oh Bree, how right you are and soon he will be dead! A long with the this stupid S.T.A.R.S. team!"  
They watch on as the team enters the replica of St Michaels clock tower. No sound is hear, only the flashing on screen of bullets hitting mutiple spiders that come towards them.

Harley clears a path, spraying bullets over the multiple spiders in the main hall, giving the rest of the team enough time to make it to the door. they all pass through the door and just as Harley walks through it, one of the spiders latches onto his body and pulls him away, its poiseness fangs puncter his stomach and inject venom into his bloodstream, in his last effort he pulls out his handgun and shoots the spider in its multiple eyes. It lets go of him, but his bleeding out fast, his vision is getting blurry and his head is thumping with pain, he cocks his head towards the door to see Party Girl, looking straight at him. With all his strength his raises his hand and gives her a thumbs up and a quick smile before multiple more fangs puncture his body and his eyes shut.

Party Girl slams the door shut and she slumps against the door, she was the last surviving memeber of Echo six, Willow, Dee-Aye, Shona & Tweed were killed in Raccoon City and now Harley is dead. Water fills her eyes and she wipes them away, she knew now was not the time to cry, she needs to get the fuck out of here and take down Umbrella.  
"Party Girl you good to go?" Sam asks  
She nods and stands up straight and they continue on their war path through part 2 of the testing facility. Terminating multiple spiders along the way, but none were in a big group like in the main hall. they get to the final door, the door that leads into the ally way and the main road to the hospital. They open the door and walk through and it leads straight into the reciption room of the Raccoon City Hospital.

Kira walks through the doors last and they shut with a clicking noise behind them, seconds later the sound of groans could be heard and then out of one of the door ways, undead pour into the room, slowly but effectivly being put down by gunshots to the head. OUt of the corner of Kira's eye she see's claw lung at her and she ducks as it swings at her head and flies over her, she looks at it and cringes it looks like something out of a goosebump book. Mutilple bullets hit its fleshy face and hit lets out a gigantic and screeching scream as it falls to the tiles. the last of the dead are dealt with and the sound of smashing glass ring through out the room. More hunters!

Spectre takes aim, firing mutiple bullets, Vector joins and one is taken down in an instantly. 3 more follow and after mutiple near hits and bullets, the other 3 are taken down. They team stand around guns still pointing around the room just incase there are more lurking around, after a couple of minutes, they feel like hours. Spectre walks over to the door and tries to open it.  
"It wont open"  
"What do you mean it wont open?!" Sam walks over nudging it.  
Sam kicks at the door but it still doesnt open  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me!?" Sam Yells  
Spectre turns around and looks over at Kira whose face shows signs of giving up hope. Vector stands alone by a payphone checking his weapon and Party Girl is standing in the middle of the room with a blank stare in her face. Spectre begins to walk over to her and thats when he notices the Hunter behind her. its claws poking out of her mid section. Spectre fires bullets into its head and puts it down, it falls to the tiles and Party Girl goes with it, her body still impaled on its claw. Kira runs over to her, dropping her guns as the door clicks unlocked.  
"Its okay, your okay" Kira tries to calmly say as tears role down her face.  
"Im a dead girl now, dont lie to me" Party Girl faintly remarks with a smile  
Kira lets out a small giggle.  
"Do one thing for me girlie? Don't let these assholes get away with this, us women are strong to, you can make it" her final words before her hand drops from Kiras face and her eyes shut.

Telford smiles in victory, another one gone, four left to get rid of! The last part of the testing grid and what awaits them will be a moment he doesnt want to miss. One Umbrella Experiment and one way out, but they have no idea what it is or how to get out. Their inpending deaths were close and Telford was ready to taste the victory of his plan coming together.


	9. Chapter 8

Shara walked along the grass of Eagles Hill nook, it was a nice picnic spot for families and fora swim in the water even if it was dirty and the likelyness of catching a sexually transmitted disease was high.  
She pondered on her thoughts, her mission, she was up against 3 other top ranked agents of Umbrella. Hunk, who she knew little about, all she knew was that in majority of his mission he was the only survivour, which earned him the name The Grim Reaper. Nikolai, he was an up himself prick, his hatred for Hunk would help her play her cards right oh and who could forget how he is the man who survived Raccoon City, but he also shares that milestone with Hunk and Bertha, how she survived was a questioned Shara asked herself alot. Bertha was shot in the head, that pretty much is a confirmed kill, but not Bertha! She managed to come back from it in a couple of months and is now hunting down Tori.  
Shara knew who she wanted, she wanted the guy who broke her heart, the man who left her crying in an alleyway 3 years ago. She was a 13 year old girl with a crush on a 16 year old and now she is 17 and she is going to make sure she got her revenge, her payback on him.  
She though Josh was a sweet boy who cared about everyone but tried to help everyone and he still does it these days, he sacrificed his life in Raccoon City but Hunk got him in the doomed city and brought him back here. Thats when she knew she could get her revenge. while he was caught and being held prisoner. Then he escaped and her planned had to be replanned!  
She walks over to where the water meets the rocky bank at the nook and gazes at the shadow she has been hunting down. Josh stood there, looking at the full moon over the sky. A part of her didnt want to do this, but the love she once had, had now turned to hatred.  
She pulls out her 9mm gun from her holster and points it at him.  
"You dont want to do that Shara" a familair voice is hear behind her  
Shara holsters her weapon and turns around. In the glow of the moon light a girl walks into view, her hair long with whats looks like a tinge of pink in it, she is wearing a waitress uniform and her eyes sparkle in the moonlight.  
"So you have joined the ranks of the rougue Umbrella agents Laura?"  
"You could say that" She replies  
"So is it just you and my stupid sister?"  
"As much as i think your sister is stupid and how much we dislike each other, we are not the only ones out here trying to protect the 3 projects that the chairman has a bounty on" Laura responds  
"You know i dont want to kill you!" Shara shouts  
"You think i want to kill you to? You were, you are my bestfriend! More than that! You let this hatred consume you even though you were moving on" Laura Explains  
"Im doing my job! Just like you should of!" Shara shouts again  
"We both know thats not the whole reason, release this anger! Otherwise one of our groups will be killed off and i really dont want you dead, but if you are going to help a corperation that killed thousands of people in one incident, i will have to do my job" Laura replies  
Shara turns around and Josh has dissapeared, lost again to Umbrella.  
"Laura, im going to walk away now and let this slide" Shara begins to say as she walks closer to Laura. They get face to face and she continues.  
"But dont forget why they call me The Fallen Angel, I look sweet and inncoent, but deep down im broken and broken people do some dangerous things"  
Shara leans up and plants a kiss on Lauras cheek.  
"Please dont make me do something that i personally dont want to do"  
Shara walks past her, their hands brushing against each other and their fingers slighting linking for a split second. Laura turns around and watches as Shara walks away and out of view.

Laura stands in the same spot thinking about what had just happened. Her and Shara were bestfriends while training under Umbrella, they were close, maybe a bit to close, but they shared everything, their thoughts, their drama, their feelings, even their touch and it was all going down the drain because of a split unity.  
Laura left Umbrella along with Tayla after finding out what had happened in Raccoon City, the T-Virus and mutiple other creations that swarmed the citizens of the city and cause it to be wiped off the map. Even though herself and Tayla despised each other, always tried to be better than each other in training and the fact Laura and Shara had something between them. They both knew how to work as a team and put their difference aside.  
Laura's phone vibrated in her skirt pocket, she pulled it out and answered it.  
Tayla was on the other side of the phone, she informed Laura that she had Tori and was heading back to the cabin on the outskirts of Eagle Hills.  
Laura hung up the phone and left the nook.

Shara stayed hidden in one of the bushes just outside the nook to watch Laura but she got more than she bargined for. A Phone call from her sister to her close friend and one she was able to tap into and listen to. She has the information she needs and the chance to take out her sister and Tori. She waits until Laura walks past the bush, walks to her car, fumble through her keys and jump into her silver ford falcon and drive off down the street.  
Shara leave the bush and smiles in her small victory.


	10. Chapter 9

Shauna paces up and down her mother living room. Tori left hours ago with a former Umbrella agent, it could all be a setup and Tori could be being held againts her will or even worse, she could be dead!  
"Honey, you need to stop stressing, its not good for the baby" her mother informs her  
"I know mum! im trying!" Shauna grunts  
"Go have a relaxing bath" her mother suggests  
"Yes, that sounds nice" Shauna replies walking out of the room and makes her way to the bathroom, she turns the knobs to the bath and watches for a couple of seconds as the water begins to fill the bath tub.  
Shauna walks over to the mirror and looks at herself as she slides off her tracksuit pants, revealing her bare legs, she pulls up her top and lifts it over her head revealing her stomach, her bump. She turns to the side and slowly slides her bare hands against her baby bump. The thoughts fill her mind of what Tayla said to her just a couple of hours ago.  
Josh is still alive, the father of her child is still alive and roaming around! Is he trying to get to her? Does he know he has a baby on the way? What did Umbrella do to him? Will they ever have a normal life as a family?!  
Shauna walks over to the bath and turns the knobs the otherway shutting of the water, she eases herself out of the rest of the clothing she wore and she slowly stepped into the bath, soaking her feet, then her legs until she sat down.  
She sat in the bath, relaxing and now thinking of the life her and Josh could have now that she has found out he is still alive. How long would it be until this would settle down though? Will they ever? Just when she thought things were going back to normal and she was accepting the loss of Josh, her world gets rocked again! Now her sister and the father of her child are now being targeted by Umbrella. So much more drama before things could settle down but its not the only thing on her mind. Her youngest sister has infiltrated the Umbrella base underneath Eagle Hills with other survivours of Raccoon City, what creations have they encountered? are they still alive? why is Umbrella doing this? So many people around her in danger! She is even in danger, her unborn child is in danger.  
She continues to try and relax and enjoy the bath and time to herself.

Hunk walked into the secondary college across from one of the local petrol stations, he climbed over one of the fences and landed on the concrete. he walked past multiple classrooms and until he reached a section of 4 classrooms and a fence. A shadow appeared against the fence.  
"Im sorry i wasnt at the nook, plans changed" Hunk informed the shadow  
The shadow walks into the light, revealing herself.  
"Its fine, i ran into trouble anyway" She replies  
"What do you mean? you wernt in trouble were you Miss Fallen Angel?"  
"Dont undersetimate me Hunk! I dealt with it" Shara replies  
"I hope so, Umbrella doesnt need anymore problems, its hard covering their track up as it is"  
"Hunk, im just going to remind you that i could kill you in an instant" Shara comments  
"You might think your a strong but i know your history with one of the hunted projects and with one of the rougue agents, i can mentally break you down into dust"  
"You men are all the same, think you can break a broken woman, a broken woman is unpredictable, is dangerous, has no guilt! i am doing this mission for 2 reasons, one. To kill my sister and prove that i am the better sister and because she is a up herself cunt and two! To kill the guy who broke my heart 3 years ago and if anyone, and i mean anyone gets in my way, they will be dealt with" Shara threatens.  
"Im not The Grim Reaper for nothing missy"  
"And im not The Fallen Angel for nothing Hunk, don't be a fucking idiot" She hisses  
"I dont think im the one who is the idiot"  
"Hunk, i am only asking for your help because Tayla and Laura will be together with a Project, A fucking project! Tori is genetically enhanced, made to be stronger, to be better. If i was an idiot i would be going in by myself and not enlisting in help from my competition" Shara remarks  
"Im competition am i?"  
"Im not boosting your ego Hunk, im just making a statement" Shara replied  
"Nikolai is the only one with an ego, you would think i would of knocked it out of him the last time i saw him"  
"I honestly dont give a shit, can we leave and get our job done and then the rest of the projects are free meat" Shara asks  
Hunk nods and they both leave together, a short lived partnership to get the job done. It was time for them to finally put a project down and for Shara to finally proove who the better sister is.


	11. Chapter 10

Laura pulled up to the Cabin in the woods and steps out of her car and walks trough the front door. Sitting at the table was Tayla and across from her one of the three projects Umbrella had started. Project Tori.  
"You have pretty eyes" Tori comments on Laura's eyes  
"Thank you" Laura smiles  
Laura walks out of the room and into one of the closest and slips out of her waitress uniform and into a pair of rainbow baggy and hippy pants, She slips on a baggy top that is cut at the sleeves with a picture of a family of elephants on it and lastly she puts her bracelets back on her wrists, her peace sign necklace around her neck and her anklet bracelet, which was given to her by Shara when she was apart of Umbrella. She walks back into the room where Tayla and Tori sat and boiled the kettle.  
She grabs a mug, a tea bag and makes herself a cup of tea, finish up and placing a spoon in the sink, she joins them, sitting between and listens to their conversation.  
"Do you rememeber anything from what happened?" Tayla asks  
"I rememeber being in a holding cell, sitting in a chair. Then on a bed next to machines and then being back in Raccoon city with the USS team" Tori Replies still trying to rememeber everything.  
"Alright, ill give you a run down okay?" Tayla says  
Tori nods and she contines.  
"Umbrella what new test subjects, their plans was to create a super human, They had you and Josh gather information on each other, your orders were direct from Umbrella, Joshes was from Cheif Irons as a mission. They got to you first and tested on you while in Raccoon City. They were having you executed because you didnt show any sighs of difference in your senses and physical attributes. Josh was taken after Raccoon City, he was collected by Agent Hunk and sent here to the new Eagle Hills facility, they tested on him and he escaped. Myself and Laura saw all this first hand, a 3rd and final project was taken out of one of the other Raccoon City survivours, tested on at a Europe facility and he also managed to escape and make it to Eagle Hills. Myself and Laura are former Umbrella USS Agents and are trying to bring Umbrella down!"  
"Welcome to the club! My sister Kira and 5 other went down into the Eagle Hills facility yesterday" Tori comments  
Laura shares an unwelcoming look with Tayla, their thoughts the same.  
"They went down?!" Tayla hisses  
Tori nods, her face now with worry and guilt, like she had done something wrong.  
"They would of be caught...probably being used as test dummies for the testing grid" Laura predicts.  
"Testing grid?" Tori asks  
Tayla whips her face with her hands and takes a deep breath.  
"Umbrella created the Eagle Hills facility as a testing grid for their creature, their experiments" before we left, we were originally meant to be the prey for those things to take on, but since the team left, they had no one and now your sister and the rest of the team have walked straight into it!" Tayla hisses again  
"Are they in danger?!" Tori asks  
"very much so! we will get down there and help them! We need all the help we can get bringing down Umbrella" Tayla replies

Shara slowly walks up to the back door, Hunk follows in persuit. They learn up against oppisite sides of the door and Shara gives a slight nod opening the door slowly. They both enter as quite as they can, the sound of voices can be heard in one of the rooms. They approach slowly, like a tiger stalking its prey until they reach an opening, the opening into the room where 3 girls sit.  
"Freeze!" Shara shouts like a cop on one of those crime shows.  
The 3 shoot up, 2 of them with guns drawn and the other one with a terrified look on her face.  
"Looks like you were right" Hunk comments  
"i usaully am" Shara remarks  
Tayla kicks the table over but it doesnt faze either Hunk or Shara.  
"You are fucking crazy" Tayla yells  
"we are crazy? Your the one who left the corperation!" Shara returns  
"Did you see the fucked up things they were doing! Fuck, Raccoon City is evidence enough!" Tayla replies  
"It's just a job, you do what you get ordered to do"  
"You're a fucking idiot" Tayla hisses  
"And your going to die"  
"You're delusional as well" Tayla laughs  
Shara puts her finger on the trigger intending to fire and end her sisters like but is stopped by a pessing feeling in her back.  
"Got you" a russian voice says

Nikolai stands behind Shara with his gun pressed up against her back. He knew following them would lead them to one of the project. Nikolai wanted this pay check and wanted to be the top agent, he was now in control and he loved being in control, the rush, the excitment! The feeling of control made her happy, but ever so evil at the same time. He was not just playing with one persons life, he had 5 of them in the palm of his hand. One bullet could send off a couple more and lives will be ended all because of him!  
"Thank you for leading me to the treasure 'Fallen Angel" He chuckles  
"You think you scare me Nikolai?" She replies  
"You should be! I could kill you right now!"  
"If you shot me, i would still kill the 3 of them standing there, plus im not afraid of death" She smirks  
"Are you trying to piss me of girlie, because i will kill you"  
"Give it your best shot" She laughs  
Before Nikolai could react, the sound of glass shattering and a loud ringing noise filled the cabin.


	12. Chapter 11

Telford continue to watch on as the 4 remaining S.T.A.R.S members walked up to the replica gate of Raccoon City park. They stopped and talked to each other. They could be talking about the loss of Party Girl, even Harley? What was behind the gate? What creature would they come up against or even where would they end up? Or were they saying their last goodbyes to each other because they knew it was all over for them? That they will die in the facility and it will be their final resting place!  
Vector walks over to the gate pushing it open and they walk into the final stage of the testing grid. Telford turns and faces another screen, watching them walk into their impending doom.

Vector studies his surroundings, it all looks to familiar. The dirt ground, the smell, the air, the trains and even the dead bodies scattered around. They were in the train yard. The same train yard they spent their final moments in Raccoon City in. It looked like how they left it, the bodies on the ground, fallen enemies and fallen comrades of the bloodshed gun fight they had. They all walked to the middle of the where the gun fight took place.  
"What a sick joke" Sam says in disgust  
"Sir, i dont think this was a joke, more like a statement" Spectre informs him  
"What type of statement though?" Sam asks himself.  
"That we will be joining them" Vector chimes in as the ground begins to shudder beneath them.  
The unrelenting screech drenched the place in fear, a screech also familiar to their final moments.  
"Staaaaars!"

Sam looks at the creature with anger. Before him slowly walking towards them was the creature that took his son away from, the main reason he went to Raccoon City, to collect his son. He stared at the creature, remember the fly back, the drained and upset faces in the back of the helicopter, like a part of him was taken away from him. The face on his ex wife and his children's face when he told them that their boy wasn't coming home. It was now his time for retribution! Revenge! Sam lifts up his rifle and begins to fire.

The sound of Sam's on going firing filled the air. Spectre watched on as Vector joined in on slowing the beast down. This couldn't be the same Nemesis from Raccoon City? With Umbrella anything was possible, but it could also be that this is the 4th version of the Tyrant that they were told about. Spectre turns to Kira, his plan coming together in his head.  
"Kira!"  
Kira responds, lifting her rifle to the beast, but he shakes his head and she lowers the weapons with confusion written all over her face.  
"We will hold this fucker off, you need to find a way out of here! Anything!" He yells over the gunfire.  
She nods and runs off looking for a way out. Spectre turns around and looks at the creature getting closer.  
"You're one unlucky son of a bitch" He mutters to himself as he joins in on the onslaught of bullets.

Outside the old university stands a man all dressed in umbrella gear, an assault rifle hangs off his left shoulder and he is holding a helmet with his left hand, his hair sways in the wind, his eyes glitter in the moonlight. He smirks to himself and places the helmet over his head, covering his light brown hair and glittery eyes. He walks over to the main doors and mutters to himself.  
"Just remember Carlos, all the ladies love your accent"  
He pushes the door open and begins his suicide mission. Former UBCS soldier Carlos Olivera, one of the rare survivors of Raccoon City, he and former S.T.A.R.S officer Jill Valentine luckily escaped just minutes before a nuclear bomb hit the doomed city. Barry Burton also another former officer of S.T.A.R.S. Their rescuer on this occasion.  
Now Carlos was on his own, Jill had left to infiltrate the Europe Umbrella base.  
His plan was to get inside the Eagle Hills facility and get as much information as possible on Umbrella and their experiments, using his disguise as an Umbrella operative to get him inside, all he had to do now was wait for someone to walk in and find him.  
Carlos sat in an old reception chair, placing his feet on the old, worn down wood. Minutes later 2 Umbrella guards walk in from their shift, chatting away with each other about the latest in football.  
"I hear that Collingwood are bombing right now"  
The guards look at him, the one on the ring shakes his head  
"You must be joking right?! 3rd on the ladder!" He says  
"Would be better if they were first aye?"  
"As long as they are in the top 8 we should be fine!" He replies  
"Eh, it takes one simple game to knock you guys out"  
"Yes but same goes for the other team! Hey we are going back down, feel like joining us for coffee in the cafeteria?" He asks  
"Sure" Carlos replies, smiling under his helmet. His in and his got the chance to destroy Umbrella from the inside, All he needs to do now is play the waiting game.

Telford sits nervously in his chair as he watches S.T.A.R.S member Kira Baldwin search the area for a way out, she has managed to check all the trains and is now checking out the storage building were all the vents and the way the Nemesis came through. Little did they know, that there was no way out, no way to survive. A little white lie on Telford's part, but he needed to do what was best from Umbrella! For Him!  
He turned to another screen, watching the other 3, fight off the Nemesis. Their ammo supply should be running low, so the Nemesis could pick them off quickly. Not good! Telford wanted to play with them, he wanted this last testing grid to serve as a close battle. Give them that hope and snatch it away from them like snatching chocolate cake from a fat kid. He laughs and looks back towards the screen with Kira. His face drops, she is at one of the vents, She is trying to pull it off the wall, his smile begins to return but is wiped off his face as she pulls out her knife and starts unscrewing the bolts in each corner.  
"Shit"


	13. Chapter 12

Tayla grabs Tori and drags her through the front door, they both fall to the dirt below but are back up in seconds. Laura is behind them, gun drawn and facing towards the door. They run over to Laura's car and sit behind it. Tayla's eyes trained onto the front door as Nikolai and Hunk come falling through. Nikolai is up first and goes to stomp Hunk, but is tackles down by Shara. Tayla jumps up from behind the car and shoots at her sister, missing the first couple of shots as Shara and Nikolai roll around the dirt ground. As Shara gets the upper hand she sits up and raises her fist as she attempts to make her fist collide with Nikolai's skull, then one of the last bullets Tayla shoots hits Shara on the left side of her mid section. Shara loses her position and falls of Nikolai. Bullets fly towards Laura's car as Hunk begins firing at them.

Nikolai gets up, smirking at Shara who is clutching her left side of her body in pain. He looks over to Hunk, who is firing towards the car hiding the 2 former Umbrella agents and one of Umbrellas projects. He turns towards the door and standing in the door way is Josh, his body covered in cuts, dry blood and dirty. Nikolai goes to attack Josh but Josh greets him with a kick to the stomach and a fist to the face. Nikolai falls to the ground and looks up at Josh, who delivers another punch to Nikolai.

Josh hurries over to Shara who is laying on the ground.  
"You came back for me" She faintly smiles  
"No, I came back to save lives and stop people like you from killing innocent people"  
"See thats one thing I love about you" She faintly says  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your willing to kill the bad guys to save the people who deserve to live" She comments  
"Your not going to die and if you do, its your own fault, your pathetic, thinking Umbrella give a shit about you or anyone else. Knowing what they have done and what they plan on doing and you still working for them, its greed! Just for the money!"  
"Its not just for the money" She mutters  
"What is it for then?"  
Shara lets go of her bullet wound and with both hands grabs Josh by his shirts and draws him closer to her, her mouth whispers something into his ear.  
"So I can kill my sister and kill the guy who broke my heart!"  
She pushes him off her and kicks him in the chest, he falls back and sits up holding his chest. Shara crawls over to Nikolai's hand gun and picks it up, she aims and shoots! Josh in a split second lays down letting the bullet pass him and hit the car behind him.

Laura lunges forward, heat and pain overwhelm her. She hits the ground and lays in pain, her whole body aches, her ears are ringing and she can also hear her heartbeat thumping loud in her ear. Her eyes are shut, imagining what has just happened. She opens her eyes to the disaster. Metal parts are all over the place, next to her Tori lays motionless and Tayla is slowing making her way up from the blast. Laura begins to get up while looking at the other 2 until a male figures comes into the picture, he leans over Tori's body. His concerned look on his face tells the story, he rips open her shit and places his 2 hands on her chest, above where her heart would be and then begins to push down repeatedly. After multiple attempts he starts breathing into her mouth. He repeats this a couple of times before going back to her chest. Minutes later, Tayla has joined him and he is shaking his head.  
Laura's body then gives out, she drops back onto the ground, her eyes shutting.

Hunk continues to run through the bush, Shara dangling over his shoulder. The smell of smoke and burnt rubber flowed through the woodland air, he finally reaches a car. Opening the back door, he places Shara in as gently as he possible could, he closes the door and then opens the drivers seat door, jumping in, starting the engine and buckling himself in, he drives off in a scurry.

Shara awakens to the the movement of the car, she tries to sit up but the pain is to much.  
"Dont move" Hunk orders from the drivers seat.  
"When did I take orders from you?" Shara hisses  
"Since i'm saving your life! I could of left you to die, like I did Nikolai" Hunk replies  
"Nikolai's dead?"  
"I dont know, he wasn't moving when I grabbed you" Hunk replies  
Shara doesn't respond, she lays in the backseat wondering who else is dead, there was still Josh, her sister, Laura & the project there. Could they possibly be dead?  
"Where are we going?"  
"Im taking you to the testing facility, so you can get patched up and get back out there" Hunk replies  
"Ill be fine"  
"Shara you have been shot, your lucky it was straight through, otherwise you would be fucked! Your losing blood and you need to get help" Hunk responds  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Because I need competition" He laughs  
"Or you need back up"  
Hunk doesn't reply, he continues driving towards the testing facility to get her help. Shara continues to look at the roof, what will happen when she gets there? Will they pull her away from the mission? Will they fire her? How will it impact her pay check? Her revenge? She knew she would find out once she got there but she knew that Chairman Telford would not be happy, not happy at all.


	14. Chapter 13

Kira Twirls her knife around loosing another bolt in the vent.  
"2 left" She whispers to herself over the gunfire.  
The team need a way out and she has found it, its only a matter of time til they run out of ammunition and the creature kills them off one by one.  
She begins on the 3rd bolt slowly twisting her knife around.

Vector pulls the trigger of his rifle and only a click is heard, He grunts and throws it to the ground, pulling out his hand gun and firing.  
"We only have a couple of miniutes top before we are fucked" Sam yells  
Vector thinks for a moment to find a way to survive after they run out of Ammunition, then it clicks, there are 3 of them fighting it and there is only one Nemesis Tyrant.  
"We scatter" Vector replies  
"Are you fucking crazy!?" Same yells back  
"It will only go after one of us at a time, the other 2 can distract it and we just repeat until Kira gets us the fuck out of here"  
Sam nods to the plan and keeps firing.

Spectre throws his handgun to the floor and looks around for Kira, he was out of ammo and they needed a way, He wasnt paying attention to the bickering between Vector and Sam.  
"Im out!" Spectre yells  
a click from above them is heard and a pile of boxes fall the floor between them and the Nemesis.  
"Maybe there is a god" Spectre yells to Vector and Sam.  
They move forward to check out the boxes.  
Spectre rips one open as Vector & Sam give him cover fire. Bingo! More Ammo and rifles! He pulls them out and throws them one at a time to Vector and Sam. He pockets ammo for himself and picks up another rifle.  
Another click is heard and in the far distant a metal case is dropped. The Nemesis draws his attention to it and walks away from them.

Carlos stands in a room filled with buttons, consoles and live secruity footage.  
He watches as the team grabs their supplies and continue to fight their way out, thanks to him and his button pressing. He turns and faces the camera in the room and waves before giving it the finger and shooting it with his handgun.

Telford throws his glass across the room. Someone had infiltrated his facility, his home! Without being detected! Not only that he has put everyones lives on the line inside the facility, he dropped the remaining S.T.A.R.S team boxes of ammo but thats not worried Telford, this man also dropped Nemesis sighnature weapon! His rocket launcher.

Sam, Vector and Spectre run into the storage building for cover, wherever the creature has gone, he will be back and with whatever was in the case dropped from the ceiling!  
"Who the fuck is helping us?" Spectre questions  
"Someone from the inside" Vector replies  
"But who?" Spectre asks  
"No idea, but it couldnt of came at a better time" Vector responds  
"I Agree, but who ever helped us also dropped something, that caught that fuckers attention and it will be back with whatever was with it! We need to get out of here as soon as fucking possible" Sam comments  
Kira appears from the top of a staircase and she signals for them to follow her. They follow her into a room, where an opening for a vent lies on the floor and the way out is clear.

"Took its time to come off, but the bastard did" Kira praises herself  
"couldnt come at a better time" Sam says  
"Whose going first?" Spectre asks  
"ill go" Vector says slinging his rifle over his left shoulder and slowly crawls into the vent.  
"ill join him" Spectre says follwing him in the vent.  
Kira goes to jump in next but catches something in the corner of her eye. She turns her head and the fear shows in her face. They are slow close to escaping but something just seem to get in their way and in this case its the Nemesis!  
"Sam!" She yells  
He turns around and Nemesis throws him across the room, hitting the wall and falling to the floor. Kira pulls out her hand gun as she looks at Sam, but he shakes his head and signals for her to escape.  
"No, Sam" She mutters to herself  
His sacrifcing himself so herself and the other can escape, another team member is about to be lost to this horrible place.  
Kira stands there, staring at him, her hand still on her holster.  
"Kira get the fuck out! Thats an order Kira!" Sam yells  
She scurries into the vent, but turns around to look at him one more time.  
His appraoched by the Nemesis, it picks him up by his head and lifts him into the air, Sam's eyes meet The Nemesis's one eye and in a split second, Nemesis shoots a purple tenticle through Sams chest, Killing him. His dead body gets thrown to the wall, which it hits leaving a blood splatter and he hits the floor, resting in his own pool of blood. Kira scurries after Vector and Spectre and to get the fuck out of this place.


	15. Chapter 14

Laura's eyes shoot open, her body aching from the explosion, how she is still alive, she doesn't know. She sits up, embracing the pain that rushes through her body. She looks around, she is sitting up in a bed, the wall is painted purple and on one side 4 loves hearts are painted on, 2 in a cream type colour and the other 2 painted green. She spins around planting her feet on the ground and stands up, her head takes time to adjust as her vision is blurry and her head is pounding but after a couple of seconds her vision is clear and the pounding in her head is now just a small headache. She leaves the room, slowly moving through another room, which has toys all over the floor, ninja turtle and power ranger figures lay on the floor. Down a hallway and there is an opening, voices can be heard and she follows them. At the end of the hall way she enters the kitchen, where Josh, Tayla and another woman are sitting down drinking out of cups.  
"You're awake" Tayla comments  
Laura nods and sits in one of the empty chairs.  
"Where's Tori?"  
Tayla and Josh share a glance to each other and Tayla explains what happened.  
"Tori didn't make it, Josh tried to bring her back but the damage to her body had been to much"  
"She's dead?" Laura asks  
Tayla nodded confirming, Laura's question.  
The women leaves her chair and walks over to the kettle as Josh begins to speak.  
"So let me get this straight, my father and 5 others have gone into the testing facility"  
"Yes" Tayla replies  
"Have they come back?" Josh asks  
"Not that we know of" Tayla responds.  
"Have you heard anything mum?" Josh asks glancing over to the women who is now passing a cup to Laura with a smile.  
"Call me Kylie" She smiles to Laura.  
She then shakes her head to Josh. Laura watches on as the fear of losing people washes over their faces.  
Josh gets off his seat and walks over to the sink, cup in hand and places it in the sink.  
"How are you feeling?" He asks Laura  
"Sore, aching body parts"  
"You're lucky to be alive, both of you" Josh looks from Laura to Tayla.  
"About that, what were you doing at the cabin?" Tayla asks  
"I couple of hours before hand, I was at the nook, turns out I was being followed by your sister but before anything broke out Laura saved the day. I went and hid in the trees until Shara left and from there I heard Laura on the phone. I watched her leave and as I was coming out of the trees, Shara was coming out of the bushes. So I followed" Josh replies  
"Well it's good that you did, otherwise we would be joining Tori" Laura remarks taking a sip from her cup.  
"Bertha is going to be pissed" Tayla comments  
Joshes faces changes to confusion, his mind trying to understand what he has just heard.  
"Bertha is dead?" Josh questions.  
"Well, no. She somehow managed to survive a bullet to the head" Tayla replies  
"Shit" Josh mutters  
"Gives us the advantage" Tayla remarks  
"How?" Josh asks.  
"Bertha wanted to be the one who killed Tori. Instead, Hunk, Nikolai or Shara shot the car and causing the explosion, which claimed Tori's life. So now Bertha will be after whoever killed her" Tayla explains  
Laura knew she was right, Bertha only joined the mission to kill Tori and now that she is gone, why would she come after the projects?  
"Anyway, I'm off" Josh says picking up a set of keys.  
"Where are you going?" Tayla asks  
"Off to see someone" He replies  
"Are you stupid?!" She raises her voice.  
"Yes" he replies as he walks out the front door.

Josh pulls up in front of a house, he turns off the car and hopes out of the car. He walks across the grass and up the steps to the front door.  
He knocks twice and the door opens.  
Standing on the other side is the girl he left back in Raccoon City. She opens the door and hugs him. The air slowly leaves his body as she holds on tight.  
"Settle down"  
She lets go of him and stares at him, like its all a dream to her.  
"She said you were still alive, I just, I just didn't believe her!" Shauna says as tears of joy run down her cheeks. Josh plants a kiss on her forehead.  
"Well I'm alive and I'm here"  
Josh looks up and down her body, remembering what he almost lost a couple of months earlier. Something is different though, her stomach is bigger, not overweight bigger but pregnancy bigger.  
"Are you pregnant?"  
She smiles at him and holds her baby bump with both her hands.  
"Yes with our little bubba" She replies.  
Josh smiles, his life with Shauna is coming together but his still in danger, they're in danger, his new family, his future!  
"Do you want to come inside?" Shauna asks smiling  
"I Can't, I'm still being hunted down and I need to stay away from you and our unborn child"  
"Josh! Please!" Shauna begs  
Josh plants a kiss on her lips.  
"I love you, ill see you soon"  
He turns around and walks away. His plan now coming together in his head


	16. Chapter 15

Vector kicks the vent multiple times causing it to fly off its hinges and hit the floor. He slides out and onto his feet, weapon pointed in front of him, he checks out the room as Spectre, Kira & Sam follow. Vector turns around to face them but Sam isn't with them.  
"Where is Sam?"  
"Didn't make it" Kira unwilling answers.  
"What?"  
"It got him, just as I jumped into the vent" Kira replies  
"Shit"  
"We can mourn for him later, along with Harley & Party Girl but right now we need to get the fuck out of here" Spectre reminds them  
They head over to the nearest door and open it, revealing a long corridor and multiple windows. They slowly walk down the corridor looking through the windows as they walk past. Majority of them are empty until they pass one with blood smeared across the window, Kira goes to peer in but flies back from the person who collides with the window. Trying to get through the window was a women dressed in an Umbrella lab coat, her flesh peeling away from her face, he eyes a cloudy and she is groaning.  
"Raccoon City" Spectre mutters  
"We need to get out of here" Vector comments  
They turn around to leave and in front of them is a man, he stands there with a 9mm handgun pointed towards them, his hair is light brown and short, his face shows anger. His wearing a black suit with a white top and red tie.  
"You fuckers" He yells  
"ill take it you're chairman Telford"  
"You little fucks caused this" He yells again  
"We? I'm sure you're the reason these things were created! You and your pathetic Umbrella Corporation!" Kira responds  
"Oh no! If you decided to keep your nose out of this place we wouldn't be here!" He yells  
"Why did you let the virus out? Your own employees now suffer, you crazed bastard!" Kira yells back at him.  
"I didn't, you did!" Telford responds  
"We didn't do anything, we are trying to stop it"  
A click of the overhead speakers coming on stops their discussion and a female voice is heard.  
"I let it out, you idiots! This world deserves to burn, you shall all burn and die along with this facility!"  
Telford realises who it is, he shakes his head in disgust.  
"Bree" He mutters to himself  
Out of know where a fist collides with his face and around the corner appears a man, his wearing black and the Umbrella logo is on the side of the uniform.  
"His voice annoys me" The man says as he walks towards them  
"Thanks"  
"For knocking him out? Or giving you guys an ammo drop?" The man asks  
"Both"  
"Well lucky for you, I'm here to get you guys out of here, so lets hop to it?" He suggests.  
"Who are you? Why are you helping us?"  
"Former UBCS solider, Carlos Olivera" He replies.  
"You escaped Raccoon City with Jill Valentine"  
"Indeed I did and now I'm escaping with you guys! So lets move!" He says  
He begins to run and they follow hi, hoping he knows the way out.

Shara runs through empty corridors, knowing that thing is right on her tail. She glances back and sees it taking big steps towards her.

"God damn it" She says as she turns left and runs down another corridor.  
She continues to run as the thumping of the feet follow close behind her.  
"Shit, Shit"  
An explosion is heard up ahead but it doesn't stop Shara, she continues to run, she need to get to the underground parking lot and not only get back to her mission but get out of this place. She had awoken to screams and the sound of flesh being ripped off bone. Hunk wasn't in sight, so she left on her own, meeting the likes of the undead, Hunters, Lickers and the thing following her. Codename MR X.  
A big Tyrant, which looked like it had been painted all silver. He was bold and his eyes were stone cold if you looked into them.  
She continues to run forward until another creature walks around the corner.  
"You have got to be kidding me" She pouts  
The Nemesis Tyrant walks closer to her with his rocket launcher in hand. She looks behind her to see Mr.X closing in on her. On her right was the door to the staircase, She goes for it, turning right and. bursting through the door, she starts running down the stairs hoping to lose them or that the weight of the creature break the metal staircase and they fall to their demise.  
She reaches the next floor and there is no sigh of either Mr X or the Nemesis. She takes the chance to take a break and leans up against the door of the next floor.  
Where could Hunk of gone? How long was she out for? The pain of the gunshot was gone, but now the ongoing battle with Umbrella's creations and the undead await her. She just needed to get to the parking lot, grab one of the cars and escape to the surface. She continues to run down the stairs in hope to get to the car park before something gets to her.

Carlos runs through the empty corridors and undead filled rooms until he reached an elevator door on his left. He presses the arrow pointing up and waits as the remaining members of the S.T.A.R.S. catch up.  
"This the way out?" Spectre asks.  
"Indeed it is my Russian friend"  
"Good I want to get the fuck out as soon as possible" Spectre replies.  
The elevator beeps and they walk into it. Carlos presses the button for the top level and they begin to rise.


	17. Chapter 16

Nikolai drives back into Eagle Hills and pulls up into a car park at Eagle Hills Shopping complex as the sun rises into the sky.  
Nikolai watches as shop owners arrive and enter the complex and open their stores for another working day. Nikolai pays no attention, he reloads his rifle and his handgun, then looks back out at the shopping complex. He watches as a man walks in, a man that he recognizes.  
The same man he watched leave the St Michaels clock tower after he shot his infected friend in the face, the same man her held hostage in the train yard. Former RPD officer Brendan Mason.  
"My luck" he whispers to himself  
He throws his rifle to the back seat and places his handgun in its holster and exits the car. His intentions clear, kill Brendan, meaning another survivor and threat to Umbrella will be eliminated  
He walks into the shopping complex and watches Brendan from afar as he enters one of the stores, picking up a shopping basket.  
"There will be no need to shop soon officer Mason"  
Nikolai follows foot, walking into the store and watching Brendan as he makes his way down multiple aisle grabbing food, drink and other stuff he needs for his place.  
Nikolai walks down the aisle next to the one Brendan is walking down and makes his way to the other end of the aisle and lays in wait til Brendan joins him.

Brendan plucks a couple of loafs of bread of the stand and continues to walk down the aisle, he turn the comer and comes face to face with a man he wish he never saw again.  
"Hello again" He says as he throws a punch colliding with Brendan's face, knocking him to the floor.  
"Is that all you have?" Nikolai comments while smiling  
Brendan swings his left leg underneath Nikolai, knocking him to the floor, he jumps onto him and starts fisting Nikolai's face, making it bloody. Nikolai pushes him off and kick Brendan in the chest knocking him onto all fours, he kicks him swiftly in the stomach causing Brendan to gasp for air. Nikolai pulls out his handgun from the holster and points it at Brendan.  
"I'm sorry it has to be like this" Nikolai says while he spits and wipes away blood from his mouth.  
"You should have just died in Raccoon City" Nikolai smirks  
Nikolai goes to pull the trigger but is knocked down by a guy in a black jeans and a black jacket. He turns his face to Brendan and Brendan realises who it is.  
"Josh!"  
Josh nods and then kicks Nikolai in the face.  
"Seems like you just keep popping up" Nikolai faintly says  
"Well good for you that, I wont be anymore" Josh replies  
In one swift movement Josh places his hands on Nikolai's head and twists, the cracking and snapping of bones is heard and Nikolai drops to the floor.  
Josh walks over to Brendan and helps him up.  
"I thought you were dead"  
"Well guess I'm a dead man walking" Josh replies with a smile  
Josh leads him out of the complex and into the car park, were they both catch their breath and process what has happened.  
"How are you still alive?"  
"Long story short, Umbrella captured me and I escaped" Josh responds  
"Shit"  
"Oh it gets better! Now Umbrella has sent out 4 agent, well now 3 Agents to kill me, Tori and some other dude" Josh explains  
"And?"  
"They got Tori and the other dude is off the map for the moment, so I'm their main target" Josh continues.  
"This is a lot to take in"  
"I know, I need you to do something" Josh says  
"What do you need?"  
"Look after Shauna for me" Josh says  
"Why? Where are you going?"  
"I'm leaving town, so they don't go after Shauna" Josh answers  
"You better get going then, otherwise they might find you"  
Josh nods and jumps into one of the cars parked in the carp park, he drives off tooting his horn as he speeds off away.  
Brendan watches on until Josh leaves his view and he peers over to the entrance of the shopping complex. Sirens can be heard coming around the corner and entering the car park.  
Brendan smiles and walks away from the complex, pulling out his phone and dialling a number.  
"Doctor, I won't need to be seeing you anymore"  
Brendan hangs up and places his phone back into his pocket as he crosses the road.


	18. Chapter 17

Shara gets to the car and starts up the engine, she puts pedal to the floor and speeds out of the car park and through the exit tunnels. She gets to the exit door but its closed shut. She jumps out and walks over to the code of the right side of the door, she pushes in the code and the door begins to rise, she rushes back to her car, jumps in and drives off. Looking into the rear view mirror she watches the door close again and she drives away from the facility.

Telford awakens on the cold metal floor in the corridor. His vision is blurry at first but once he gains his full vision back, he stands up and looks around, window have been broken, meaning that the undead Umbrella employees are now loose in the facility. He knew he needed to get out otherwise he would be did. He wondered why Bree would do such a thing but he would deal with that later, right now he needed to get out of the facility.

Hunk walks into a control room in the facility, looking at a couple of the screens on the wall.  
on one side, multiple profiles, Names with a big red x across their profiles. Project Tori, S.T.A.R.S officers Sam Inserra, Party Girl & Harley.  
Still green was former S.T.A.R.S officer and Project Josh Inserra, former RPD officer Brendan Mason, Shauna Baldwin, and Project ?  
Hunk looked to the other screen where more names were only one name was crossed out.  
Nikolai Ginovaef.  
"Guess who won after all"  
Hunk continues to look at the names that were still green.  
Agent Shara Mella, Agent Hunk, Agent Bertha, Former USS Agent Tayla Mella & Former USS Agent Laura Webb.  
Chairman Telford was keeping an eye on them, like some killing show.  
It already angered Hunk that Telford was in it for himself, for his revenge not to better Umbrella and now this! It lit a fire in Hunks stomach, a fire that Hunk wanted to deal with by getting rid of Chairman Telford and he had a plan, all he needed to do was escape the doomed facility.

Carlos, Kira, Vector and Spectre get out of the University and out into the open air, the warm breath washes against their faces and exposed skin, the sun is shining bright in the sky. They were out, 3 out of the 6 had survived and nothing good came of it. No evidence against Umbrella was retrieved, it was all for nothing.  
They go through the trees and back to the van, where Vector jumps in the driver's seat and the rest jump in the back.  
Vector starts the ignition and drives off.

Kira sits in the back with Spectre and Carlos, her thoughts of Harleys death cloud her mind, followed by Party Girl and then Sam's.  
"You okay Kira?" Spectre asks  
"Yeah, just so much death"  
"Welcome to the world Umbrella created" Spectre replies  
"I just thought we left it all behind in Raccoon City"  
"You were in Raccoon City?" Carlos buts in  
Kira nods.  
"We only managed to escape" Spectre comments  
"Sounds like how I got out" Carlos replies  
Kira wonders to herself if Umbrella will ever pay for what they have done, They killed her friends, her teammates and she wasn't going to take it lightly.

Shara drives out on an open road, no cars, and no people. Lost in her thoughts about whose team she should be on. Tayla & Laura were right about Umbrella, but she needs Umbrella to get her revenge on all the pain she has felt but now seeing what Umbrella can do first hand, Mr X, Nemesis and the T-Virus carriers, she was second guessing her motives. Her mind then changes as soon as her car is hit by another car. Glass shatters and she drives off the road into grass and dirt.  
She looks up, her forehead bloody and her body aching. She gets out and looks at the car damage. Car was hit passenger side on, lucky for her not to take the full impact. She looks over to the next car. Where someone is hoping out of the car.  
Shara begins to walk over to them to see if they are okay.  
"Hey! You alright?"  
The person reveals themselves, gun pointed at Shara. Shara knows straight away who she is. Her own sister.  
"Time to end this" Tayla says  
"Tayla, please, let me speak"  
"Fine, it be your last words though!" Tayla Hisses  
"I believe everything you say about Umbrella, I saw first hand what they are capable of"  
"Your point?" Tayla asks  
"My point is, I'm on your side"  
Tayla lowers her weapon, shocked by Shara's words  
"Let me help you take down Umbrella" Shara suggest as she walks over to her.  
Tayla grabs her and pulls her in for a hug. Shara responds hugging her.

Tayla hugged her sister glad to have her back, back on the good side, a side which will stop Umbrella from killing people. Those thoughts are taken away when a sharp pain is felt from her midsection. Shara steps away and Tayla looks down, noticing the blood flowing out of her midsection and Shara holding a knife.  
"Stupid and pathetic, you fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book" Shara smiles.  
Another door is heard opening and then shuttering as Tayla hits the road in pain.  
"Shara! What have you done!  
Tayla hears as Laura comes into view. Tayla wonders what she could of done better, could have all this been prevented? The thoughts don't stay long as her eyes shut.

Laura kneels next to Tayla who is bleeding out fast, she checks her pulse and its very faint. She dials a number a calls for an ambulance, she hangs up and places her phone back in her pocket.  
"What have you done!"  
Shara begins to walk over to her.  
"Don't!"  
Shara stops and her face begins to fill with regret.  
"I needed to do it! To Protect Umbrella! To prove who the better sister was" Shara explains  
"No! No! You're being evil! You're just like Umbrella!"  
"Laura, please" Shara pleads  
"No! I loved you, I fell for you"  
Tears begins to flood Laura's eyes as she continued.  
"You were the only one who understood me, cared for me, didn't laugh when I fucked up in training. You made me feel wanted!"  
"You are wanted" Shara says  
"I told you to walk away from this!"  
"I couldn't" Shara replies  
"No, you chose not to"  
"I can explain" Shara responds  
"No you can't, the best you can do is get as far away from me as possible"  
Shara doesn't say anything, she holsters her knife and walks away.  
"Hang in there Tayla"  
Laura applies pressure to the stab wound and waits for help to come, hoping they arrive in time.


	19. Chapter 18

The ambulance rocked about as it made its way to the Eagle Hills hospital. Laura sat in the back while Tayla laid on the bed in the back. a gas mask over her face and a man applying pressure on her stab wound.  
Laura was upset over the whole event. A girl who helped her through everything while being with Umbrella is now committed to the company that is on its way to killing the world. The girl who she began to have feelings for, feelings she has never felt before towards a female and those feelings were returned.  
She was torn between a girl she loved and winning an up coming war against Umbrella, it was tearing her apart. Her thought process was interrupted by the movement of Tayla.  
Tayla squirmed around walking up and trying to get up.  
"Tayla, stay still"  
Tayla doesn't listen, moving her hand up to take off the gas mask.  
"The man, the last project" She says weakly.  
"What about him?"  
"His someone i went to school with" Tayla says  
"Who?"  
"His name is Ben Cullinger, he was in the same year level of me. His Joshes cousin" Tayla replies  
"You meaning S.T.A.R.S officer Josh?"  
Tayla nods her head before her eyes close. Laura looks at the man in the back with her asking the question with her eyes.  
"She isn't dead, just very weak" He answers  
Laura slumps back down and begins to wonder why they had Ben and how they got a hold of him.

Josh walks into his home while his family is out. He wonders into his room and grabs a travelling bag, he drags it along the floor into his walk in wardrobe and begins to pack it with clothes, multiple tops, underwear, socks and pants. He zips it up and continues into the bathroom where he reopens the travelling bag and fills it with shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste and his disney princess vibrating toothbrush. Again zipping the travelling bag up and heads towards the kitchen. he walks around with the plan to make himself a coffee when a familiar man stand by the kettle.

Hunk stands up straight when Josh walks into the kitchen. Josh is unarmed and so is he, he isn't here to kill Josh but is here to talk to him. He begins to walk towards Josh but is told to not come any closer.  
"i'm here to talk"  
"Are you? Im pretty sure your mission is to kill me, not to talk to me" Josh replies  
"The mission is a lost cause"  
"A lost cause? why? Because Nikolai is dead? Because Tori is dead?" Josh comments  
"I'm actually here because i need your help"  
Josh looks confused, he places his bag down and cocks his head at Hunk. Hunk moves away from the kettle and Josh walks towards it, pressing a button to begin the boil of water.  
"You need my help?" Josh asks  
"Yes"  
"Why?" Josh asks  
"You have history with chairman Telford, the man running things in Australia"  
"Sadly i do" Josh comments  
"I know the really stupid history of it. The reason of this history is over a girl, a girl who has just let out an outbreak in the Testing facility"  
"Wow, did not expect that" Josh remarked  
"Now Telford is the reason why half of the S.T.A.R.S. team was wiped out over 24 hours ago and i know you will want your revenge against him"  
"what do you mean wiped out half of the S.T.A.R.S team?" Josh asks worried  
"Party Girl, Harley and your father were KIA" Hunk replies  
Josh place a spoonful of coffee and sugar into a mug, followed by the water the kettle had just boiled.  
"How?" Josh asks  
"Harley was caught by enhanced spiders, Party girl by Hunters, your father was killed by the Nemesis Tyrant"  
"Okay, explain why you want my help" Josh replies  
"Telford wants you dead for an incident that happen when you were 14, he says you stole his girl, when the record says he stole your girl. He has hated you ever since and joined Umbrella as a way to learn and find a way to take you down. After Raccoon City, you were taken by myself to the testing facility so yo can become one of the rare projects along with Tori and an unknown person. He was going to send you into the training facility hoping the project failed and that you would die horrible, but you escaped and he sent us after you. He isn't here to help Umbrella but to help himself and thats where i'm pissed off about. I want your help to eliminate him and restore Umbrella from that cancer"  
"Why would i help Umbrella?" Josh asks  
"to a point you wont be. You will be taking out one of the higher ups, leaving a crack in Umbrella which you can use to take them down but by this stage i will be coming after you and killing you"  
"Fine, ill help you, only because i want my revenge and because Telford is a sick fuck who doesn't think things through anymore" Josh replies  
"Im glad we can do business, now i'm leaving. I want you to meet me at the nook in a week at exactly the same time as we met today"  
"Pleasure doing business with you" Josh remarks as Hunk heads out the door.


	20. Chapter 19

Shauna eyes shoot open to the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. She sits up and rubs the sleep away from her eye before responding.  
"Come in"  
The door creaks open and Kira walks through the door. Shauna jumps out of bed and pulls in her in for a hug.  
"You're safe!"  
Kira hugs back and then lets go, Shauna looks at her. She notices the pain in her eyes which Kira is trying to cover up with a smile.  
"What happened down there?"  
Kira walks over and sits on the bed, her face tells the story, it wasnt good, wasnt good at all.  
"We got caught and placed in a testing grid for their experiments. Harley died while we fought against spiders. We lost Party Girl next, hunters killed her and then we lost Sam. Sam got killed by the same thing that most likely killed Josh" Kira explained  
Shauna sits next to her and grabs her hand.  
"They knew what the risk was going down there and so did you, their sacrifice will not be in vein! Josh is still alive and once he find out his father was killed he wont stop til Umbrella are wiped off the planet"  
"Josh is still alive?" Kira asks looking up at Shauna  
"Yes! His gone til its safe to return as Umbrella sent people after him"  
"So what do we do now?" Kira asks  
"I have no idea"

Bertha stands over the body of a deceased Tori. Angered and pissed off about how she wasn't the one who killed her.  
"You bitch"  
She places her hand on her ear and begins to talk.  
"Bertha to command" No response comes in.  
"Bertha to command" Still no response, she begins to wonder why they wont respond, have they abandoned her just like Umbrella did in Raccoon City.  
"Agent Bertha this is USS Command from Queensland" a male voice is heard through her head peice  
"Why am I being put through to you?"  
"The testing facility has been compromised and we lost communication with them a couple of hours ago" the man replies  
"Project Tori is dead"  
"Affirmative, We can also confirm that S.T.A.R.S officer Sam Inserra, Party Girl & Harley join her on the deceased list along with Agent Nikolai" He responds "That Russian bastard got what was coming to him"  
"We have new orders for you Agent Bertha" He explains  
"What are these new orders?"  
"Investigate what's going on at the testing facility and report back with information" He explains  
"What about Agent Hunk & Agent Mella?"  
"We lost contact with Agent Hunk and Agent Shara. Right now, your on your own" He replies  
"Understand, Agent Bertha out" Bertha kicks the remains of Tori before running off and heading towards the testing facility.

Bree walks down the empty corridors, shooting any infected that she comes across, she walks with ease and without a worry in would. Like she is in a playground that she made. Her motives for realising the T-virus carriers was just so she could watch as Umbrellas creations could destroy all the people she hated in her hometown. She had an escape car ready outside Eagle Hills and that's where she was heading to next.

Hunk sirs against the doorway to one of the classrooms at Eagle Hills college. He sat there rememebering his escape from the testing facility, the moments that lead him to his plan to bring down chairman Telford.  
 _Hunk runs down multiple stairs until he reaches the car park, he looks around until he find a car that he wants, once he found in, he breaks the window and slips into the front seat, hotwires the car and the engine roars to life. He drives up the exit tunnel until he reaches the door and that's when he realises his not the only one trying to escape. In front of him stood a very tall Umbrella creation known as MR X. Hunk stops the car and reaches for his rifle, he slides out of the car and points his gun at its head. He pulls the trigger and multiple shots hit it in the back of a head. Mr X turns around and begins to walk towards him. "Shit" Hunk walks back still firing at the creature, Hunk turns the corner drops the empty clip and loads in another one as his car flies across the tunnel and into the wall._  
 _"Not the car! It was a good car" Hunk turns back around and blasts the entire clip into Mr X's head. He falls to the floor and lies motionless on the ground. Hunk runs past him and to the code lock, putting in the code the door opens and Hunk walks out looking back down the tunnel. Mr X begins to move as the doors shut and lock him inside._

Vector and Spectre stood in the room where Sam laid out the plan to infiltrating Umbrellas testing facility.  
only 3 survived out of the 6, meaning only they needed new S.T.A.R.S. memebers to fight against Umbrella and its creations.  
"He should be here any moment" Spectre informs Vector  
Victor spreads multiple pictures across the table, looking at them.  
"He better be, we need to get this over and done with, then take out Umbrella!"  
Brendan walks through the door and walks next to Vector also looking at the pictures.  
"So what are we doing?" Brendan asks  
"Rebuilding the S.T.A.R.S. team"  
"We need to replacements" Spectre informs Brendan  
"You lost 3 of them though?" Brendan asks confused  
"One spot is for you, if you want it?" Vector asks handing over a badge and 9mm handgun.  
Brendan accepts the badge and handgun and nods, informing them of his answers.  
"Alright, got any favourites?" Brendan asks  
"we have 4 here, you can choose the 2 out of the 4"  
"Those 2" Brendan replies pointing at 2 of the pictures.  
"Alrighty, we will call them in tomorrow" Spectre replies  
The three of them look at the new 2 S.T.A.R.S officers, their hopes the same, the hope of bringing down Umbrella sooner rather than later.


	21. Chapter 20

The music blares through his ear drums as he walks down the path on the main street, his head bopping to the music as his hands pretend to hold a pair drum sticks and hitting a drum kit.  
He hums the sounds of the song as he turns down another path, he checks his phone and the date is 13/02/99 with the time underneath 8.58am.  
"Not even late" He smirks as he looks back up infront of him and its an ongoing person walking out of Eagle Hills police station.  
She falls to the floor and her papers scatter around her.  
"Im so sorry!" He panics  
"Don't stress, ive had worse" She replies  
"Tough girl aye? Im Joel by the way" he informs her as he helps her up and picks up her papers, handing them to her.  
"Kira, i mean S.T.A.R.S. officer Baldwin" Kira replies  
"Sorry officer" Joel smirks at her and she smirks back walking past him.  
He looks at the time again and its 9.02am  
"Shit"  
He walks inside the doors and goes up to the main desk, before he can say anything his name is called by a man standing by a door.  
"This way" The man waves at him and Joel walks towards him and into a room with a table and a whiteboard.

Chelsea sits in her seat as another man walks into the room, his hair cut to almost no hair, his leather jacket with a nirvana shit on underneath and ripped jean. he pulls out his headphones and sits at the chair across from her. She herself knew nothing of why she was here and wondered if he did?  
3 men stand infront of her and this man. 2 looked like milatary for a secret orginizeation and the other looked like regular man who she had seen in the Eagle Hills shopping complex before.  
"You two looked panic, like you have done something wrong" The man with the weird looking eye masked laughed  
Chelsea and the man across from her share a worrying look to each other but dont say anything.  
"You are in clear waters, we have a job offer" The man beside him informs them.  
The regular looking man then speaks explaining why they were here.  
"Joel Prouse, Chelsea Kilpack. We have done our research on you both, Joel a band memeber for The Strangers In Town, who also manages to get himself in troube with the cops but always manages to outsmart them and Chelsea, we know your record with a bank robbery about a year ago, you manage to shoot 4 of the suspects without killing them. We both want you on out S.T.A.R.S. team. first off This is Spectre, former Umbrella USS Delta team memeber and the same goes for Vector over there. I am Officer Brendan Mason, former Raccoon City Police Department officer and along with these two are now S.T.A.R.S. Officers"  
"Wait? Raccoon City?" Joel intterupts  
"Yes" Brendan replies  
"You survived that?" Joel asks  
"All three of us did, along with a handful of others" Brendan answers  
"What actaully happened? Like ive heard stories but since you survived it" Joel asks  
"Long story short. Umbrella fucked up, turned people into what this generation calls 'zombies' and flesh eating monsters, along with creatures beyond imagination" Brendan responds  
"So basically major fuck up and hell is upon us?" Joel questions  
"Indeed, so we want you to join S.T.A.R.S and battle Umbrella with us" Brendan informs them  
Joel nods in agreement but Chelsea sits there, its alot to take in. Flesh eating monsters, creatures that are basically from hell. Chelsea stands up and looks around. She nods in agreement and she closes her eyes knowing this will be life changing and life threatening.

Laura sits in the waiting room at the hospital, her legs shaking and her thoughst all over the place. She is now hoping a girl she once hated survives so they can work together to take down umbrella.  
The doctor walks out and greets her, pulling off his surgical mask.  
"She will make it, she just needs alot of rest. Also the police are waiting outside to get a statement" He informs  
Laura nods and walks through the hospital to the main entrance where to police officers stand. Laura walks out and greets them with a polite smile  
"Are you the witness to the stabbing?" One of the officers ask  
Laura pulls out her Umbrella ID and the police officers faces change, the look of being itimidated.  
"Agent Webb, has Umbrella taken over this case?" The other officer asks  
"No, another Umbrella agent stabbed the victim and you will need to find her, she has gone rougue and needs to be caught"  
"Indeed, we will get straight to it! Agents name please?" He asks  
"Agent Mella, Shara Mella"  
"Alright, we will run her through our scanners and get onto to finding the suspect, thank you for your time Agent Webb" He replies and they bothed walk away.  
Laura stood there looking at them as they entered their sqaud car and drove off. Shara chose her side and no mater how Laura felt toward her, she needed to ensure the safty of everyone and not her own feelings.


	22. Chapter 21

Bree runs to the car, smashing the drivers seat window, unlocking the door and jumping in. She looks to her side to see the horde of infected Umbrella employers heading towards her.  
"Shit" She pulls out a piece of the car and snaps a couple of wires and then starts to put them together, the car begins to rev but stops multiple times until she hits the spot and the cars engines roars to life!  
"Thank fuck"  
She puts her foot to the floor and the car speeds off up the exit passage and to the door. She quickly jumps out and inputs the access code and the door opens. She slides back into the car and she begins to drive off away from the facility.

Shara walks through the woods towards the Umbrella facility. She needed to talk to chairman Telford about the mission but couldn't get him on her radio. She approached the nearest road, she looked down each way and nothing in site. She turned right and began to follow the road towards the university.

Bertha Followed in amongst the trees and bushes in the woods. Shara was walking down the road, open to anyone to attack including Bertha. She continued to hide in the woodland area until Shara stopped. Shara turned around and began to look around, like she thought she was being followed and Bertha knew she was but the joke was on Bertha as a gun was felt at the back of her head.  
"Please not another bullet to the head"  
"Get up" Hunks familiar voice said  
Bertha didn't argue, she got up and walked out onto the road where Shara was. Bertha knew they were in competition with each other but never knew she would be shot by her own team mate.

Bree continued to drive up the road until in the distance 3 individuals stood in the middle of the road. As she approached in the car she could make out who they were. The 3 remaining agents of Operation Eagle Hills.  
She drives up to them and stops. She steps out of the car while the engine is still running.  
"Oh look at who is here, The Reaper Hunk, the man who for once in his life cant complete a mission. Bertha the woman who got shot in the head and survived, it must of effected her performance in the field. Oh and good old Shara, Someone who would stick the knife in the back of anyone who got in her way, Except her feelings for poor old Laura. You are all failures to Umbrella"  
Hunk releases Bertha and begins to walk towards Bree. His facial expressions being masked by his helmet.  
"Failures to Umbrella? We are the reason why this company still stands!" Hunk Yells  
Hunk aims his gun towards Bree and begins to walk closer to her. In the distance a Team dressed in black are walking towards them slowly, an Umbrella logo is visible to Bree and she knows she is safe.  
"I wouldn't if i was you"  
"Try and stop me" Hunk replies  
In a a split second this Umbrella team grab Bertha and Shara distracting Hunk long enough for them to grab him to. They pull Hunk back to Bertha and Shara and make there knees hit the dirt road and their hands behind there head.  
Bree walks up to them knowing she has won, her plans are coming together and the 3 Umbrella agents will meet their fate very soon. Death, horrible death by the infection Umbrella has created.  
"You will all pay for your failures! Take them away!"  
An explosion is heard coming from the fallen facility.  
"What was that?" Shara asks in a panic as she is taken away by the Umbrella soldiers  
An Umbrella soldier walks up to her. His dressed in different gear than the others, His uniform is a dark blue colour and his helmet has light blue flames coming down from the base of the helmet.  
"What was that?" he asks  
"Oh Bluey, Thats the rest of my plan, Watch the city burn" Bree replies with a smile

Telford watches as the doors of the University get blown open, What follows is nothing what he would expect, the slow pouring of undead coming out the door, followed by the Nemesis Tyrant. He knew this was Bree's doing, her plan all along. She used him, she wasted his time just to be queen. Well she had forgotten the king wasn't going to die so easily. He pulled out a tube from his pocket.  
"If this worked on the 3 subjects, it will work on me" He whispers to himself as he leaves the University and wonders into the woods.

Kira stood in the waiting room and the groan and moans of labour filled the room next to her. Shauna was giving birth hers and Joshes child. Kira knew this was a happy moments but the horrors of the testing facility were flooding her mind. The death of 3 of her partners that occurred during their time in the facility haunted her. The moans and groans kept getting louder as the nurse told her begin pushing. It was so loud that she could mistaken herself being in the room.  
"Kira!" a voice rings out in the corridor.  
Running towards her was Josh, who she thought had left to stay away from Umbrella.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Brendan called and told me Shauna was having the baby, i'm not missing the chance to see my child enter this world" Josh replies as rushes through the door.  
Kira sits in her chair hearing the birth of her new niece of nephew unfold in the room next to her.

Tayla eyes open, the blurry vision passes after a couple of seconds. she sits up and looks at her surroundings. she realises she is in a hospital room. She doesn't remember how she got there, the last thing she remembers is the fact that her own sister tried to kill her.  
She stands up out of the hospital bed and walks over to the door opening it slowly and walked into the corridor.  
She notices Laura walking down the corridor towards her with a coffee cup in hand.  
"Laura?"  
Laura looks up from her phone and looks directly at Tayla.  
"your awake" Laura replies walking up to her.  
"Seems like it"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, honestly"  
"Thats a good sigh"  
Before the conversation could be continued thought, Yelling was heard from around the corner. They both went to check what was going on. As they peaked their heads out from the wall, they saw Umbrella officers escorting Josh out of a room. A girl was yelling at them, They recognised her as S.T.A.R.S. Officer Kira Baldwin.  
"What the fuck is going on?" Laura asks herself  
"It doesn't look good, I have a feeling Umbrella is up to something" Tayla replies


	23. Epilogue

Shara sits in her holding cell, The same holding cell she has been in for about 2 months now. Across from her was Bertha who looked like she was going mental, She bubbles on to herself for many hours about how she is going to get Umbrella back for what they have done to her and how she will die trying. Next to her was Hunk, he has been quite, only saying a few words when needed to be. He asked questions when The Umbrella soldiers brought us food and water or would escort us to the bathroom. next to her though was a face she didn't think she would see. a day after their arrival into the cells, They brought it S.T.A.R.S. Officer Josh Inserra. He was knocked out and they just threw him into the cell next to her. He has since just been quite about everything. He talked a couple of times to everyone, explaining how they got him. Josh was escorted out of the birth of his own child and once in the car park was knocked out.  
Shara sat there wondering what Umbrella's plan was to do with them but her answers were about to be answered. The new Chairman of Umbrella's branch in Australia walked in with 6 Umbrella Agents. Chairman Daniels. Bree had become the Chairman after Chairman Telford was never found.  
"How are you all doing?" She asks but no one answers  
Bree stands there in silence for a bit, waiting for a reply but still no answer.  
"Thats fine, i've only come to explain how your going to die. Over the past month the T-Virus has spread through Eagle Hills, We have made sure it gets not further than than Eagle Hills. I am sending you into the hell called Eagle Hills to watch you die for failing Umbrella" Bree is explaining before being cut off by Josh who has had enough of her.  
"Are you fucking serious? Why are you killing me then? I dont work for this company!" Josh Yells  
"You are one of our Projects, so you need to be eliminated since you decided not to join us, we have located the 3rd project who is actually related to you. Ben Cullinger" Bree pauses waiting for a reaction  
"Oh i hope you die a horrible death, you fucking whore" Josh retaliates  
"No way to speak to you executioner. You will die in Eagle Hills along with the rest of the people who has caused us trouble and we will not fail like Umbrella did in Raccoon City! The Nemesis Tyrant has been programmed to kill all S.T.A.R.S. members and rogue Umbrella officers, meaning you all are on its hit list!" Bree laughs  
"Ive survived the Nemesis before and your undead swarm, what makes you think i will die this time?" Josh asks  
"Because i will make sure of it, The 6 Agents behind me are the new Delta team since Bertha will be dying with you and Vector and Spectre will be killed sooner or later by the undead or the Nemesis Tyrant. This Delta team will be in Eagle Hills and if they find you, will shoot you on site. Your in a lose - lose situation" Bree replies  
Bree begins to walk away but stops by the door to make one final comment.  
"You guys only have an hour left before we send you in, oh and Josh congratulations on being a father to your daughter Charlotte. She is so gorgeous, to bad she will die like the rest of you"  
She closes the door behind her as Josh begins to rattle the bars on his cell.

Vector stands on the roof of the Science/IT/Art block of the Eagle Hills High School.  
"Its like Raccoon City all over again" Kira mentions to the group standing with them  
"We survived that, we can survive this" Spectre replies  
"I have a child this time and the father isn't anywhere to be found" Shauna comments  
"But we have a whole group of survivors and we have a safe place for other survivors to come" Brendan puts his 2 cents in.  
"There are more survivors out there and once we get them all, we get the hell out of here and we bring Umbrella down with an army" Vector replies as they look out over the school oval and the roads in front of them where the undead stumble around in there hometown. It was Raccoon City all over again but Vector knew this was planned and he knew this would be a lot harder than Raccoon City to escape but they had a whole group. 50 plus survivors and a team who has battle these Umbrella creations and a new members of the team who were ready to bring Umbrella down.


End file.
